


What is love? perhaps a sweet surrender?

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean confesses to Sam he loves him, Demon Dean, M/M, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Sibling Incest, confession of love, consensual sex at a second moment, declaration, dubcon, dubcon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER  SEASON 9 E SEASON 10<br/>"I do not want your brotherly love!" He yelled Dean.<br/>Sam wants at all costs to regain his brother with him, after he became a demon, but Dean has other ideas .... what next?</p><p>Sorry for the mistakes ... I'm a writer Italian: (</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is love? perhaps a sweet surrender?

Sam was not there. Nth "Go away", the umpteenth refusal to Dean, he had jerked violently.  
 

Dean had clearly not taken well, and helped by the demonic force that was in him, he reacted and away abruptly, knocking Sam on the ground, so strong was the energy with which he had rejected.  
 

"So, Sam, you've come a long way to see this ??" asked Dean, showing the blacks eyes.  
 

Sam had tried Dean every where, for months and months .... When he finally found, he had tried to convince him to come home with him, to seek treatment, but Dean had replied, laughing:  
"Which house ??" leaving him bruised and stunned.  
 

Subsequently had tried other times to change his mind, with good and even with the bad, but the strength of Dean was deadly.

He could have killed him, but simply decided to ignore it and go as far as you can not see where the figure of Sam.  
 

Maybe Sam would have preferred that he had killed.

He could not accept that the Dean who had gone to hell, that he would die for him, that he could not live in a world where Sam was not there, he was simply tired of him.  
He wanted to be alone.  
 

How many times had reached, how many times he had pleaded, how many times tried to bring to the bunker by force.

Every time Sam had always taken, most often fainted, and when he opened his eyes, Dean had disappeared again.

This new Dean liked to drink - even more than they did once - liked doing MUCH sex - more than once - and that idea Sam had almost gagged.  
 

Surely he had also killed many innocent people, and if he could not bring it back to the right path, he would continue to do so.

 

 

"Why do not you kill me ??" Sam asked, hoping to arouse compassion or guilt anyway.  
Dean looked puzzled, then grinned.

  
"Killing you would not give me satisfaction, sam. Very old man, see you that you struggi so, it is much more fun, believe me. "  
Sam was on his feet and had tears in his eyes, hurt.

  
"You like to see me suffer ???"

  
Dean looked at him and his eyes seemed to waver for a moment.

  
"Ehhh?" Sam asked, annoyed and angry.

  
Dean approached, grimacing softened, touching a strand of hair.

  
"You should see you right now brother, you are so adorable when you're hurt."

  
Sam shook his head away, annoyed, by the gesture of Dean, who smiled.

  
"What do you want from me, Sam? I think I have explained extensively that I can not return to the past. I do not want to. Why should I? I was so lousy when I was ... human ...  
But now I feel great, I feel good, I feel strong ... I feel ... "

  
"Beloved?" Asked Sam

  
Dean made a disgusted face at that word.

  
"I thought I told you I feel good, not like crap"

  
"Do you think I feel loved makes you feel like shit? That's why I prefer to remain so? Much better to go around killing innocent people, then ??? "she cried Sam.

  
"I do not know ... you tell me," Dean grinned. "Voices from the lower floors tell me that you did things not too honorable to find myself."

  
Sam gasped, filled with remorse.  
"so it is…"  
"Because?"

  
"Because I love you ... .You are my brother ..."

 

"Sam, Sam, Sam ..." Dean said, shaking his head compassionately.

"I do not want your brotherly love!" He said angrily.  
 

Sam was really hurt this time. He came forward with despair, and tugged the shirt.  
 

"Sam, spring T-shirt, I told you: Take it off."

"No, now you come home with me."

"No!!"

"Please, Dean."

 

The last sentence of Sam was full of supplication, and perhaps even strange Dean, who looked at him in surprise.  
"I miss you ... to please ...." She told Sam, his mouth close to her ear.

  
Dean took Sam and attached it to the wall.

  
"So you miss me huh?"

  
"Yes." Said Sam, the voice made hoarse by the muffled groan of pain, when he was thrown against the wall.

  
"Are you aware that you can not get me back back as before eh?"  
"But Dean ...."

  
"Schhhh, perhaps, if you want me, you can have me in another way," Dean said, approaching her head to that of Sam and strusciandola plan against her cheek.  
Sam looked at him semi terrified, not understanding or perhaps not wanting to see what Dean meant.

  
"What do you do?" He asked, and in panic tried to move, but Dean held him nailed to the wall, pressandogli a hand on her stomach.

 

"If you love me, prove it," Dean said, rubbing his head against her neck, and then slowly back to his cheek, leaving a trail of small kisses.

"Dean, no !! I'm your brother !! "almost hysterical Sam said, trying to free himself, but Dean held his face turned sideways with one hand, and just could not escape, nor send him away.

"Prove it." He growled again, then kissed him in the mouth, forcefully.  
 

Sam was too shocked to rationalize clearly what was going on, but immediately tried to send him away, pressed both hands on his chest, but Dean was simply too strong.

When he saw that he could not send him away, simply he surrendered to suffer the kiss, which gradually became more slow after a moment of fury.  
 

Despite the shock, Sam could not pay no attention to the Dean flavor.

It felt a vague flavor of mint ... - toothpaste? - And his mouth was cool and warm at the same time, you feel that in the kiss Dean licked his teeth and shivered.  
 

"Enough!" Cried Sam finally.

Even he did not know how to get free, but we succeeded. She shoved him away.

Dean caught off guard fell to the ground.

Sam had the wounded look and a blind fury on his face.

 

"I'm your brother. Do you realize what you've done ?? "

Dean looked at him without answering, then Sam struck him with his fist.

"Do you realize what you've done ???" she cried then.  
 

Dean stood up abruptly and held his hands still behind his back.

"Do not pretend that you enjoyed it. I only did what you never had the courage to do! "

"It's not true!! I never thought of that !! "shouted Sam trying to get free.  
 

Dean tightened his arms behind his back.

"Do you think that I have not noticed how you looked at me? How abbassavi gaze when I was coming too close? How he could not even look me in the eyes when I walked half naked in the same room '?? I wanted to kick you to the wall a million times, and I hold you, and hold you and hold you and make you beg, and then tell me you loved me, but I was too ... .umano ... "  
 

"It's not true!!! I am not as you say !! ! "She cried Sam.

"I was too weak !!"

"Liar!"

 

"Oh yeah, I'm a liar?"

"I do not know what happened to you, but it is clear that the demonic nature has sent smoke into the brain .... Indeed did she just dissolved, if you think we could .... "

"Thing? Thing?? "Dean asked, tightening the even stronger grip.  
 

Sam gave him a violent kick in the slums and Dean cried out in pain, then tried to run away, but Dean hit him with a baseball bat that was leaning against the side wall.  
 

Sam fell to the ground like a dead weight. She was still unconscious, but his head was buzzing like a top crazy.

Look Dean reach and bend down close to him.

"Dean, please, let me go ..." begged Sam.

Dean just shook his head.

"I'll let you go ... after ..." he said, lifting his shirt.  
 

"Dean, no ..."

"Schhh, it's all right, Sam ..."

"Please do not do it." Said Sam while Dean took off his shirt and made him get up, and dragging.

Dean did not listen, Sam felt his head turn stronger, he fought to stay conscious, but before you see black, the last thing I was warned Dean that undid his pants.

 

 

 

 

*

Sam still felt his head turn heavily, but he was no longer sleepy.

Open your eyes and realized he was lying on the bed

The mattress was soft under his skin. Naked.

Sam realized he was naked, and also be linked, wrists and feet, and gritted his teeth.

"You woke up, finally .." Dean ascertained.

"Please tell me you did not ..."

"Listen for the event wet about you?" Dean replied annoyed.

"You know, Sam, I resent that you can think of that would abuse you in your sleep."

"Sure ... .preferisci abusing simply me while I can not defend myself, to be conscious." Sam said, pulling at his wrists, tied to the bed keyboard.  
 

Dean watched his movements carefully and then said:  
"So you'll get hurt."

"Ohhh you, now let me believe that you also worry about my health!" Said Sam hysterical.  
 

Dean leaned in front of Sam and looked into his eyes.

Sam looked at him with fear and awe. Yes Mirror in those eyes of an immense green, and wondered if it was true after all, if you were really worried.

 

"Dean, let me go .." Sam try again.  
Dean shook his head again.

  
"Dean, let me go, please! Do not hurt me! You still want me good, I know, I feel it! Do not do something you may regret! "

  
Now Sam was really scared. Indeed terrified.

  
Dean did not answer, just stroked his shoulder, tenderly, blankly, as if he were thinking of something else, and Sam despite growing fear, he receives a brotherly touch, kind, in that gesture.

  
Dean moved closer, seeming not to notice his nakedness, laid her head on Sam's neck and inhaled plan.

  
Sam's head was clouded ... was afraid, but the Dean's closeness was still one thing he had missed to die in all those who were closest to mesi..non so did not even know how to calculate ... and his body was not yet accustomed to the new news that his brother wanted to rape him, and then he reacted as he was used to doing, perceiving it as a good thing, a kind of heat.

  
Dean sat him down. The knots that held the tied ankles were not so inflexible. He then took off his shirt, getting closer to his chest, going towards the front.  
Their chests were very close, as well as their faces.

  
Sam's hands were still tied, even if Dean had allowed him to sit down.

  
He felt the incredible closeness of Dean and with his hands tied to the bed keyboard felt completely at the mercy of that heat.

  
Dean's chest was warm and Sam had a few centimeters. It was flooded with this heat mixed with embarrassment for this nakedness that incredibly uncomfortable.

 

He felt the whole body shivering, while Dean slowly stroking, neck, shoulders, and then touch his belly.

When she touched his belly, Sam had a longer than the others shudder. The warmth that flowed from the hands of Dean was incredible. He did not imagine that his hands could give off that heat, and be so large ...

There was also the embarrassment ... ovvio..per intimacy that should not be there ..

Did not diminish when Dean began to bring down his lips slowly to his chest and nibble a nipple softly.  
 

"Dean, no!" He tried to rebel Sam, but Dean did not listen and continued to suck plan.

Sam gritted his teeth. He felt the humiliation grow out.

Dean then moved to the other nipple, and Sam was breathing hard.

He could not believe that the mouth of his brother was on his body.  
 

His hands continued to stroke his belly and Sam tried to escape the heat, but he could not.  
 

"Dean, do not do it ..!" Sam said when he saw that Dean looked down and was about to bend over, but Dean did not listen to them.  
 

Impotence. It was what he felt Sam knowing that they have the possibility to send him away, and then shame, because her body seemed to take pleasure in what he was doing Dean to his nether regions.

 

"Dean, stop. Stop it! "Begged Sam. He had almost tears in his eyes in shame and humiliation.  
 

Dean stood, and rose up, and Sam felt alarmed by this new sudden change of behavior.  
 

  
For a crazy moment he thought he'd almost let go.  
 

He was wrong. Dean said: "Lie down." Plan, but decided, putting a hand on his back.  
 

Sam seemed to choke, but bound as he was, he could not escape.  
 

Castiel, where are you?  
 

The strings were fortunately not too thick and allowed him to make that move.  
Meanwhile Dean behind him, he was undressing completely.  
 

"Dean, please ..." Sam tried again.

"Schhhh ..." Dean said again, stroking his back with his fingers, slowly, from bottom to top.

 

Sam stiffened at the contact, those fingers that went back down his back.  
Feel a thousand shivers.  
 

At one point, Dean Sali astride on his back.

Sam even more upset, hearing their nakedness butting against each other, and cried

"DEAN!"

"Schhhh" he still said Dean. He seemed friendly, or maybe it was just a feeling Sam.

Now Sam was shaking, perhaps in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"I can not believe you're doing this to me," said Sam, desperate, while Dean stroked the floor back and ribs, and belly.  
 

Those caresses made him shudder, because unexpectedly, seemed comforting. Dean's hands were warm, soft, full. But it was all a joke.  
 

 Dean gave him small light kisses on the neck. "Do not kiss me. Rape and get it over." Said Sam desperate.  
 

Dean did not listen either. The plane turned his cheek with one hand and gave him small soft kisses them too.

 

Sam closed his eyes and crying hot tears to the one who warned her body as a gesture of affection, despite the fear. Why she was crying because she did not understand.  
Even his body knew it feel to try a bit 'of relief, irrationally.

 

 

 

Even more upset, feeling Dean leave his face to put your lips on his back, just below the neck, and give other kisses, heartfelt.

Then go down and give him more.  
 

"No ...." Sam said, trying to hold on, trying not to listen to those chills, and trying not to feel pleasure.  
 

"We are brothers ..." repeated Sam in a weak voice, but when Dean gave her another kiss on his lower back, he is breath caught.  
 

"Dean ... .ahhhh" Sam had tried to call his brother, but Dean had begun to prepare it with your fingers.  
 

He had gone slowly. He had made strong, yet extremely Sam kept muttering  
"No no no no no no" and he gnashed his teeth.

For pain or pleasure?

Dean did not know and did not care, apparently.

He moved again to stroke the ribs of Sam, which clouded by all these mixed feelings, inarcuò back even more.

 

Eventually Dean stepped in Sam softly.

Sam does not even try to fight, he looked straight ahead, pliant.  
 

He expected to feel more pain, but he thought that the worst was over.

He waited until Dean began to hurt seriously, waiting for the pain.  
 

But the pain did not come.  
 

Dean was moving softly, almost to dance rhythm against Sam, who was breathing with difficulty and tried to adapt the pace.

He wondered why he was doing. Why not say was hurting.  
 

"Forsaken, Sam."

Sam, the first time he thought he esserselo only imagined.

"Forsaken" repeated a second time.

 

 

Sam shook his head vigorously.

"Left to me," Dean repeated.

"I can not". He said, almost sobbing, Sam.

"Left to me, Sam." Dean repeated, returning to stroke the ribs and encircling his chest.

Le sue hands warm.

  
Sam Soffoco a groan of frustration and helplessness.

Now Dean had returned to stroke his back, with the gentleness of a lover.

  
"Dean ...". Sam moaned brokenly, almost pleading.

  
This time Dean The Volta Another said to surrender, but continue Those caresses What were sending in more and more Of Sam ecstasy, urging him to break His Resistors.

  
The Pats did not stop and WHEN The Dean Hands reached Those of Sam, can you hear The last of Sam resistors yield.

"I love you too ..." I whisper Dean.  
  


Sam did not object when Dean tried to fold my fingers in his, indeed, spread them in turn.  
 

And then let his head against the mattress, giving in to the sweet abandon. And the pleasure he had tried to reject with all his might.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

  
*

Once they finished making love, Dean wiped away tears at the edges of Sam's eyes, then got out of bed and untied the knots on his wrists and even her ankles.

Sam was naked and half sleeping, Dean and covered him with a sheet.

She dressed, put on his jacket and then walked over to him again.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispering ear

"Thank you"

 

Sam was awake, although bewildered, and Dean knew.

He started to leave, but Sam stopped him with one arm.

"Wait a minute ..." he said with difficulty breathing.

Dean looked at him confused, but Sam simply closer his arm to him, and put his hand on his heart of Dean.  
 

"Always," said Dean, moved, with tears in his eyes.  
 

"I will bring you back ...." Said Sam when Dean was about to leave the hotel room.

"I know you'll try." Said Dean, looking serious, and yearning.  
   
 

 

Maybe love could really break down all barriers?

 

**Author's Note:**

> .so that perhaps may seem traumatic, but in reality there is no rape, because if it is true that at the beginning it seems that forcing Dean Sam, eventually Sam is willing and enjoys everything that happens XD and Dean knows xd
> 
>  
> 
> hopefully I will not have overplayed !!
> 
>  
> 
> Dean loves Sam and wanted to hear her, but he also wanted to prove it and he did so an orthodox little, making him see that he could make him anything but he did not want to hurt him.
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Sam. that xd shock
> 
>  
> 
> however we both felt feelings ... Dean was right xD
> 
>  
> 
> the final is interpretazione..di certain Sam would try to save Dean and perhaps there would also be able ... <3
> 
>  
> 
> hand on heart I do not think of having to explain what that means, right?
> 
>  
> 
> this is all. I hope you enjoyed the OS :))


End file.
